


More than five seconds

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot (Spanish version in chapter 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: “If someone hugs you and keeps holding you for more than five seconds, they love you”, Jazmín had read once on one of those pseudo-scientific Facebook pages. Now she couldn’t stop thinking about that because she had finally just realized that Flor’s hugs always lasted more than five seconds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place right after this scene: www.dailymotion.com/video/x63pom0?collectionXid=x51ji1 (the video has English subtitles, you just have to turn them on at the top right corner of the player).

   “If someone hugs you and keeps holding you for more than five seconds, they love you”, Jazmín had read once on one of those pseudo-scientific Facebook pages. She had never, ever, given much thought to that so-called information until that very evening, when Florencia Estrella had decided to stop by her place. Now Jazmín couldn’t stop thinking about that because she had finally just realized that Flor’s hugs _always_ lasted more than five seconds.

   Speaking of Flor, she had just left Jazmín’s apartment. The red-headed girl was alone again and feeling incredibly lonely all of a sudden – which was weird, because the fact that she lived alone had never been a synonym of actual loneliness to her. Her living room-slash-bedroom, which was pretty spacious, seemed even bigger now, without Flor, and it bothered her.

   She felt weird as a whole, really. She considered taking a shower but, for some reason, she felt too emotionally tired to do that. She sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed the yellow tea cup that, for a few minutes, had belonged to Flor. There was still a little sip of tea there. Jazmín allowed her bottom lip to brush against the edge of the porcelain, exactly where Flor’s bottom lip had been earlier. She closed her eyes and drank the remaining sip of tea; it was already cold, but she didn’t mind at all.

   The taste of chamomile and the indescribable taste of Flor’s lips mixed themselves together and numbed Jazmín’s tongue for a second. She didn’t taste lipstick in the mixture – it had been a long day for Flor; her lipstick had probably faded away long before she got to Jazmín’s place. It was just the sweet, natural flavor of the pair of lips that Jazmín was desperate to kiss.

   She got up and took the tray to the kitchen, then washed the two cups and put the remaining little guava paste cookies, that were in a small bowl, back into their jar. By the time she got back to her living room-slash-bedroom, she was exhausted, so she collapsed onto her bed and let out a long sigh, staring at the ceiling.

   A short moment later, though, she instinctively turned her head to her right. And there it was. The painting of Flor that she had been working on just before the girl herself knocked on her door. It was almost finished and Jazmín was genuinely proud of it now, mostly because Flor had said it was beautiful.

   The brunette hadn’t realized it was a painting of her – or, at least, she had made Jazmín believe she hadn’t realized. It was funny because, at first, Jazmín’s plan had been to paint Flor _and_ herself on that canvas, together, naked and tangled up to each other, but then she changed her mind and decided to paint just Flor, as if the girl was posing for her in two different angles. 

   The two versions of Flor were covering their faces with their arms on that painting because that was how Flor was in real life. Whenever she felt that Jazmín was looking at her with eyes filled with love – which happened basically all the time –, she looked away, embarrassed. She never let people observe her for too long because she didn’t think she was worthy of being observed. And it was honestly so sad.   

   Jazmín let out a frustrated sigh again. She wished Flor was really posing for her, because then she would delicately pull the girl’s arms away from her face and tell her that she didn’t have to hide anymore, that she was so incredibly gorgeous and that there was someone right next to her dying to see every single inch of skin covering her body.

   If Flor was in that room with her, Jazmín would ask for the girl’s permission to love her.

    _I’ve been dying to lose myself in you for so long_ , she would say, not giving a damn about sounding too desperate. _Please, let me_.

   But Flor wasn’t there and Jazmín had to settle for getting lost in her own brushstrokes. She did so and soon the colors composing those two figures in that canvas became more and more vivid, as if colors of a real human body. Flor’s body.

   Jazmín was staring so hard at the painting now that she felt like she could reach for it with one hand and touch Flor’s back. She imagined how it would be to run her hands along it, to feel that soft skin and its warmth under her fingertips. She closed her eyes and another sigh escaped from her lips; a shaky one this time, filled with nervousness and anticipation.

   She knew exactly what her body was begging her to do; something she had been postponing for way too long. Postponing because she wanted her feelings for Flor to stay as pure as possible. Pure and sweet and naive like Flor herself. But the truth was that Jazmín couldn’t take it any longer. Her muscles were all tense, her breathing was heavy. Every fiber of her being was filled with desire, she needed a relief. It wasn’t a crime, after all.

   The shaking fingers of her right hand reached the hem of her panties and she pinned her eyes onto the curls of Flor’s hair in her painting. It in fact seemed real and it made Jazmín remember the night when she and Flor had cuddled in that same bed. _That_ had been the first time Jazmín realized that she craved touching herself while thinking of Flor – but she hadn’t done it then, of course, because the brunette was sleeping right there, with her body effortlessly glued to Jazmín’s, and the disrespect would’ve reached stratospheric levels.

   Now, though, Jazmín was alone and had absolutely no reason to keep repressing her own feelings, so she closed her eyes again and immediately recalled every single aspect about Flor that night. The citric perfume emanating from her neck, the smell of her hair, how it had tickled Jazmín’s nose a few times throughout the night, how amazing their bodies had felt pressed against one another, front to back.

   Jazmín’s hand finally reached her center, over her panties, and she let out a little sigh of relief. She was pretty wet already and she had barely begun. It was truly unbelievable how the mere image of Flor in her mind gave Jazmín so many different and strong sensations at once.

   She couldn’t help but imagine Flor on top of her. Those hands uncertain about where to touch – but also shaking with desire –, those curious brown eyes surveying her from head to toe, wanting to see everything she had never seen before. Jazmín was able to hear Flor’s heavy breathing in her mind perfectly.

   _Teach me how._

   It made her sink her head into one of the pillows and let out a voiced moan while slipping her hand into her panties. She imagined herself guiding Flor’s hand to the same spot between her legs. She could almost feel Flor’s inexperienced fingers there, exploring, caressing, stroking ever so delicately.

   Jazmín began circling her clit, already in a steady rhythm, and moaned again. Her thighs were shaking, her heart was practically in her throat and Flor’s voice was again in her mind, loud and clear. She involuntarily started thinking of every single compliment Flor had ever given her, every single nice thing the girl had ever said about her.

_I love spending time with you. You’re so fun!_

_You have to have, like, three little girls just like you because you’re gorgeous._

_I hope one day I find a guy who loves me, understands me and takes care of me as much as you do._

_When I was with Dani and his friends at their house, I couldn’t stop cursing and now I’m here and I don’t feel like saying the slightest ‘damn it’._

_I’ve had a hideous day and you just made it so much better._

_You must have thousands of guys waiting to date you. If I were a guy, I’d be crazy for you. I mean, you’re funny, smart, confident and super hot._

_It’s mutual_ , Jazmín thought while feeling herself right on the edge. _It has to be. At least some of it has to be mutual._ And then that pseudo-information that linked long hugs to true love came back to her. Whenever they held each other, the world stopped, for both of them. Flor always stood still, peaceful in Jazmín’s embrace, seemingly not wanting to let her go, and vice versa, so those moments always lasted for a short and delicious eternity.

   It _was_ true love. Jazmín knew it now. Somehow, to both of them, it was true love. And said conclusion gave her the best orgasm she had ever had on her own. She pursed her lips, arched her back and grabbed the sheets with her left hand as tightly as she could. Then, she released her breath and it formed Flor’s name.

   Jazmín spent about a minute lying still, numb, so to speak. She didn’t feel as guilty as she had thought she would feel. Actually, she didn’t feel guilty at all. If anything, she felt more connected to Flor than ever. That love was under her skin, nothing would change that and she was proud of it now, like she was proud of her painting.

   She grabbed another one of her pillows and held it tightly, turning to look again at her work. She would definitely hang it somewhere once it was finished. Meanwhile, she simply smiled, peaceful, and closed her eyes, knowing that Florencia Estrella was going to be the star of her dreams that night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Más que cinco segundos** _

 

   "Si alguien te abraza por más que cinco segundos, esa persona te ama", Jazmín había leído una vez en una de esas páginas de Facebook pseudo científicas. Ella nunca había prestado demasiada atención a ese tipo de información hasta esta mismísima noche. Flor había acabado de salir de su departamento y ahora Jazmín no podía parar de pensar en eso porque finalmente se había dado cuenta de que los abrazos de la chica _siempre_  duraban más que cinco segundos.

    Jazmín estaba sola otra vez y sintiéndose increíblemente solitaria de repente - lo que era raro porque el hecho de que vivía sola nunca antes había sido sinónimo de soledad para ella. Su living-barra-cuarto, que era bastante espacioso, le parecía aún más grande ahora, sin Flor, y eso la molestaba.

   Se sentía rara en general, la verdad. Pensó en irse a duchar, pero en realidad se sentía demasiado agotada emocionalmente para hacerlo. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y agarró la taza amarilla de té que, durante unos minutos, había pertenecido a Flor. Aún había un poquitito de té allí. Jazmín permitió que su labio inferior rozara contra el borde de la taza de porcelana, exactamente donde el labio inferior de Flor había estado hacía un rato. Cerró los ojos y se tomó el resto del té, que ya se había enfriado, pero a Jazmín no le importó para nada.

   El sabor de la manzanilla y el indescriptible sabor de los labios de Flor se mezclaron y le hormiguearon la lengua a Jazmín. No había sabor a labial en esa mezcla; solo el dulce y natural sabor del par de labios que Jazmín se moría por besar.

   Ella se levantó, llevó la bandeja a la cocina, lavó las tazas y puso el resto de las galletitas de guayaba de vuelta en su tarro. Una vez que regresó a su living-barra-cuarto, estaba exhausta, así que se dejó caer en su cama y soltó un largo suspiro, mirando al techo.

   En seguida, giró instintivamente la cabeza hacia su derecha y allí estaba ella. La pintura de Flor en la que había estado trabajando hasta que la propia le tocó la puerta. Estaba casi terminada y le generaba genuino orgullo a Jazmín ahora, principalmente porque Flor le había dicho que era hermosa.

   La morena no se había dado cuenta de que era una pintura que la retrataba - o le había hecho creer a Jazmín que no se había dado cuenta. Era chistoso porque, al principio, Jazmín había planeado pintarle a Flor _y_ a sí en aquel lienzo, juntas, desnudas y enganchadas, pero al final cambió de idea y decidió pintarle solamente a Flor, como si la chica estuviera posando para ella desde dos ángulos distintos.

   Las dos versiones de Flor se estaban tapando sus rostros con los brazos en la pintura porque así era Flor en la vida real. Siempre que sentía que Jazmín la miraba con ojos llenos de amor - lo que sucedía básicamente todo el tiempo -, Flor no le sostenía la mirada, se quedaba avergonzada. No permitía que la observaran por mucho tiempo porque no creía que era digna de ser observada y eso era verdaderamente triste.

   Jazmín soltó otro suspiro, frustrada. Deseó que Flor realmente estuviera posando para ella, porque entonces le tomaría con delicadeza los antebrazos y los alejaría de su rostro, diciéndole que ya no tenía por qué esconderse, que era increíblemente hermosa y que había alguien justo a su lado muriéndose por ver cada centímetro de piel que cubría su cuerpo.

   Si Flor estuviera allí con ella, Jazmín le pediría permiso para amarla.

    _Por favor, dejame que me pierda en vos_ , le diría, no importándose con su muy probable desesperación. _¡Hace tanto tiempo que me muero por hacerlo!_

   Sin embargo, Flor no estaba allí y Jazmín tuvo que contentarse con perderse en sus propias pinceladas. Se concentró tanto en ellas que, de a poco, los colores que componían aquellos dos cuerpos en el lienzo le empezaron a parecer más y más vívidos, como que colores de un cuerpo humano real. Del cuerpo de Flor.

   Jazmín miraba tan fijo a la pintura ahora que sentía que podía estirar un brazo hacia ella y tocar la espalda de la propia Flor. Se imaginó como sería hacerlo, recorrer con sus dedos esa piel tan suave y cálida. Cerró los ojos y otro suspiro se le escapó; uno lleno de ansiedad.

   Ella sabía exactamente qué era lo que su cuerpo le estaba rogando que hiciera; algo que ella había pospuesto por mucho tiempo porque quería que sus sentimientos por Flor permanecieran los más puros posibles. Puros y dulces como la chica misma. Sin embargo, Jazmín no podía más. Tenía los músculos tensos, la respiración acelerada, cada fibra de su ser llena de deseo. Ella necesitaba un alivio. No era un delito, a fin de cuentas.

    Los dedos temblorosos de su mano derecha tocaron el borde de su ropa interior y ella miró fijo las ondas del pelo de Flor en su pintura. Le parecía todo muy real y Jazmín inevitablemente recordó la noche en la que ella y Flor durmieron de cucharita en esa mismísima cama. Había sido la primera vez que la pelirroja se había dado cuenta de que tenía ganas de tocarse pensando en Flor - pero por supuesto que no lo había hecho esa noche, con la chica pegada a su cuerpo, porque la falta de respeto habría alcanzado niveles estratosféricos.

   Ahora, sin embargo, Jazmín estaba solita, o sea, no había ninguna razón para que ella siguiera reprimiendo sus propios deseos, así que, con los ojos nuevamente cerrados, la joven recordó cada segundo de aquella noche que había pasado con Flor; el perfume cítrico que había emanado del cuello de ella, el olor de su pelo, como él le había cosquilleado la nariz algunas veces durante la noche, cuán increíble el cuerpo de Flor tan pegado al suyo la había hecho sentir.

   La mano de Jazmín finalmente alcanzó su entrepierna, por sobre la ropa interior, y a ella se le escapó un suspitocito de alivio. Estaba ya bastante mojada y apenas había empezado. Era realmente impresionante como la mera imagen de Flor en su cabeza la hacía sentir tantas y tan fuertes cosas a la vez.

   Jazmín no pudo evitar pensar en Flor encima suyo; en sus manos algo inseguras pero también temblorosas de deseo recorriéndola; en sus ojitos castaños curiosos observándola de arriba abajo, queriendo ver todo lo que nunca antes habían visto. Jazmín podía escuchar e incluso sentir en su piel la respiración densa de Flor.

    _Enseñame._

   Jazmín hundió la cabeza en la almohada y gimió, por fin dejando que su mano se metiera en su ropa interior. Se imaginó a sí guiando la mano de Flor hacia el mismo lugar. Podía casi sentir los deditos sin experiencia de Flor allí, explorándola, acariciándola con una delicadeza increíble. Empezó a frotar su clítoris en movimientos circulares y volvió a gemir. Se le temblaban los muslos, el corazón se le venía a la garganta y la voz de Flor le volvía a la mente, muy clara. Jazmín involuntariamente empezó a recordar cada elogio, cada cosa linda que la chica ya le había dicho.

    _Me encanta estar con vos. ¡Sos muy divertida!_

_Tenés que tener, tipo, tres nenitas así como vos, con tu carita, porque sos re linda._

_Ojalá que un día yo encuentre un tipo que me quiera y me entienda y me cuide tanto como vos._

_Es impresionante, boluda. Cuando yo estaba en la casa de los amigos de Dani, no podía parar de putear y llego acá y no te mando ni un 'caramba'._

_Tuve un día asqueroso y vos me cambiaste el humor._

_Vos debés tener filas de tipos. O sea, si yo fuese un tipo, me vuelvo loco con vos. Imaginate, sos re linda, re canchera, graciosa, re así como con pinche con los pibes y encima estás re fuerte._

_Es mutuo,_ pensó Jazmín mientras se sentía justo al borde. _Por lo menos algo de eso tiene que ser mutuo_. Y entonces aquella pseudo información que conectaba abrazos largos al amor verdadero le volvió a la mente. Siempre que se abrazaban, el mundo se detenía, para las dos. Flor siempre se quedaba quietita, llena de paz en los brazos de Jazmín, aparentemente no queriendo soltarla, y vice versa, así que esos momentos siempre duraban una corta y deliciosa eternidad.

   Era amor verdadero. Ahora Jazmín lo sabía. De alguna manera, para ambas, era amor verdadero y tal conclusión le dio a la pelirroja el mejor orgasmo que había tenido solita en su vida. Ella apretó los labios, arqueó la espalda y agarró las sábanas tan fuerte como podía. Luego, en una bocanada de aire, soltó el nombre de Flor.

   Jazmín pasó un ratito allí, quieta, como que aturdida. No se sentía tan culpable como había pensado que se sentiría. De hecho, no se sentía ni un poco culpable. Se sentía más conectada a Flor que nunca, eso sí. Ese amor estaba bajo su piel, nada cambiaría eso y Jazmín estaba orgullosa, exactamente como estaba orgullosa de su pintura.

   Agarró otra de sus almohadas y volvió a mirar a su obra. Definitivamente la colgaría de algún lado una vez que la terminara. Mientras tanto, simplemente sonrió, desbordada de paz, y cerró los ojos, segura de que Florencia Estrella sería la estrella de sus sueños esa noche.


End file.
